


Collar Full

by RedFiretrucks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ike is really slow, M/M, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, awkward babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFiretrucks/pseuds/RedFiretrucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For somebody on deviantArt who shared my intense love for JeanMarco. This probably isn't great, but thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> For somebody on deviantArt who shared my intense love for JeanMarco. This probably isn't great, but thanks for reading!

The day was cold but inside was warm. It was early spring and even though the snow had all melted, it was still a bit nippy in the small town of Jinae. The sky was a blotchy grey, and so most of the residents were inside, hiding from the strong winds and damp air. 

Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt were no different as they sat on Marco’s couch all curled up in a nest of blankets playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They had woken up a few hours ago after a hard night of drinking apple juice and prank calls, extremely excited to continue their spring break sleepover at Marco’s house. It had taken Jean a while to find Marco’s house (he lived in Trost, a town that was almost an hour away, and had never been to Jinae before), but once they had met up, they’d practically been attached at the hip. In school, they were the best of friends, so naturally they would be very pumped to spend an entire non-school week together.

“Damnit, Marco,” Jean yelped as Pit flew across to smack Ike in the face. “What the fuck? Here, lemme just—“ He tried to maneuver Ike so that he could get Pit back, but Ike was too slow and angel boy was flying away with as much sass as a tiny computer-animated character could muster. 

“Haha, that’s what you get for picking a slow character!” Marco teased, his innocent laugh ringing out. Just then, Pit dropped down and slapped Ike in the face countless more times and knocked him off the field. And then the round ended. Jean grunted and threw the Wii remote down on the blankets. “Ey, don’t be a sore loser, Jean,” the freckled boy scolded, smacking his friend lightly on the head. Jean flushed, absolutely in love with the way that his name fell off of Marco’s lips. Most pronounced it too harshly or just completely wrong (he wasn’t a pair of pants). But Marco just made it flow, made it sound perfect. 

“I wasn’t! Just watch, I’m gonna win the next round,” Jean snorted, snatching up the controller again. “I’ll bet you anything that I can win with Ike against you with Pit!”

“Okay,” Marco replied saucily. “Let’s make a bet, then. Loser has to do whatever the winner says. No matter _what_ it is.” His brown eyes sparked as he extended his freckled hand, and Jean grabbed it confidently. There was no way that he was backing down from this challenge.

“Deal.”

They chose the battleground, Final Destination, so that it would be solely a test of skill with no outside interference. The clock was set at 3 minutes. As the countdown started, both players had their most serious faces on. And when it started, both charged. Pit immediately shot up into the air, and Ike went right after him. He slashed Pit with a quick downward stroke of the sword, and the angel was blown back. Jean gave a sharp laugh and charged forward with Ike, though it was more like a slow-motion beach run like when they introduce the attractive lifeguard in beach movies. By the time he got to Pit, he only got in a few punches before being battered with a staff. Skillfully, Ike rolled away and recovered. Marco was relentless, though, and shot over to Ike, smacking him over and over. Jean tried to get Ike out of there, and managed to a few times. Each time, though, Marco would get him again and beat the shit out of Ike. Eventually, Ike was pushed off of the edge. Point one, Marco.

“Oh, come on!” Jean whined, but he wasn’t easily defeated. As soon as he was back in the game, he sought out Pit and hit him with a few good blows. One final smack and Pit was knocked off of the stage, smacking against the screen and tumbling down out of sight. Jean laughed at the effects, and Marco gasped in horror. 

“Frick!” Marco snapped, trying to get Pit back in as soon as he could, but it was too late, for the counter had already started. By the time Pit hit the ground, it was Game Over. But it wasn’t, because they were one for one. **Sudden Death**. Both parties shot each other an excited look. GO! Pit flew over, ready for an attack, but Jean was somehow quicker and did a quick uppercut with his sword. Bam, Pit flew off stage and exploded with an explosion. They both just sat there for a second, staring blankly at the screen. 

“HAHAHA,” Jean cried, fist-pumping and laughing to himself. He did it. He beat Marco and his angel sidekick. He was mentally high-fiving Ike (though it did take a while because damn Ike moves slowly), and then they did a little dance. Marco just smiled warmly at his friend who was exuberantly celebrating his victory. Jean was kind of a tool sometimes, but Marco loved him just the way he was. A faint blush lit his cheeks on fire, so he returned his gaze to the screen in hopes that Jean didn’t notice. 

“Alright, horseface,” Jean growled at the unfortunate nickname given to him by Eren Fucking Jaeger that nobody seemed to let go. “What do I have to do?” Jean’s brows furrowed, though he had a little grin on his face, as he thought of what to do. He could make him run up and down the street in his underwear (it was cold and embarrassing) or sing a Brittany Spears song and let Jean record it (and probably post it on Facebook)… but when Jean thought about it, he just really wanted a kiss. A mouth kiss. His face immediately flushed at the thought, his whole face turned beet red. 

“Jean, your face is really red. What are you thinking about?” Marco asked, his own blush growing stronger. What was that boy going to make him do? A few weeks ago, Jean had told Marco that he had a crush on him. He had never been good at hiding his feelings and thought it would be better for the both of them if he just came right out and said it. Marco didn’t judge him for it, of course, and treated the other no differently. That was amazing to Jean, because nobody else in the world that had been in that situation would probably take it like Marco did. Honestly, Marco liked him back, and that was one of the reasons that it was easy to act indifferently. What made it harder, however, was the want to touch Jean more, to brush his hand in the hall, to not just give ‘bro-hugs’ but to give actual hugs, to kiss his face and to make it turn all red just like it did when Jean thought about what to make Marco do. 

“Um, nothing!” Jean yelped, but there was no getting past Marco. He was curious now.

“C’mon, I won’t judge.” Marco put down his controller, scooting closer to his friend, though the blankets made it kind of hard. Jean shook his head and refused to meet Marco’s eyes. “Jean, tell me. I won’t leave you alone until you do.”

“Fine, I was… thinkingaboutkissingyou.” Marco blinked. A pause.

“Is that what you want?” Jean gave him the most incredulous look; it was almost enough to make Marco laugh.

“N-no, you don’t have to do that,” Jean stammered. Fuck. His cheeks burned with the fires of Mordor which may or may not have forged the Cupid’s arrow with which he’d been struck. He glanced up at Marco whose dark freckles were highlighted by the red on his cheeks. 

“Why not? That was the deal. Loser does whatever the winner wants, no matter what it is,” Marco said, grinning a little in spite of his embarrassment. If it wasn’t at least a little obvious to Jean that he wanted to kiss him, too, he most certainly wasn’t going to say it. 

“Because… I…don’t know how?” Jean shrugged. He’d only dated one other person before, and it had ended before they even thought about kissing. Other than obligatory kisses for his family, he was a lip virgin. 

“Wait, you mean you’ve never been kissed?” Marco asked. That didn’t seem likely. Jean, once you got past his walls, was actually a caring individual. Even when he was an asshole, it’s not like he was completely heartless. How could he have never kissed anyone?

“Yeah… But don’t tell anyone! I swear to God, I will _kill_ you, Marco,” Jean told him with urgency. Nobody needed to know, especially Eren Fucking Jaeger. 

“I won’t. If we’re being truthful, I’ve, uh, never kissed anyone, either,” Marco laughed, rubbing his nose.

“Really?” Jean asked. “I’d think you’d be covered in people trying to date you. I mean, fuck, you’re like really great. Not to sound weird? But. Yeah.” Marco laughed.

“I’ve had a few people ask, but I don’t want to date just anybody, and most people who ever asked me I didn’t like back, and I wouldn’t want to date them if I didn’t, you know, like them like that? But then there’s the people who I’m… just nervous to date.” He noticed that Jean was staring intently down, now. “I mean, there’s this one person that I’m sure likes me, but he’s just kind of wonderful. Like, really great and I don’t know how to tell him that I like him.”

“Is he nice?” Jean asked, voice noticeably restrained. Marco didn’t answer for a second or two. 

“Like I said, he’s wonderful. He’s kind of a jerk sometimes, but when it comes to me he’s always been nothing but accepting and kind of a dork,” Marco sighed happily. “He’s my best friend.”

Jean was kind of upset at first. He knew that he had little a chance with Marco, but then he actually thought. Marco always told Jean that he was his best friend. They always hung out, shared secrets all the time, passed notes in class, and had even shared food on occasion. He made himself meet Marco’s gaze.  
“Wait, do you mean…” Jean hesitantly pointed at himself. Marco beamed and nodded. In that moment, Jean completely forgot how cold it was outside and that he had a shit ton of homework to do and that Ike really sucked because Marco liked him back. “Holy shit.” 

“Watch your language,” Marco chuckled, and he rubbed his nose again. Jean could tell that he was nervous. Jean practically launched himself at Marco, tackling him against the couch so he could just hug him really hard. Jean could feel Marco shake with silent laughter as tan, freckled arms wrapped around his torso. 

“You’d better not be shitting me, Freckles,” Jean said against Marco’s shoulder, voice shaking. It was just really hard to believe that an angel like Marco could even like an asshole like him. 

“I’m not. God, that would be so mean, you know I wouldn’t do that,” Marco told him, voice rising a few octaves. He was legitimately worried that Jean thought he was screwing with him. “You don’t really think I would do that, do you?”

“Fuck, no. It’s just… I don’t know, hard to believe that someone like you could like someone like me. You know?” Marco tried to push Jean off so that they could make eye contact, but Jean was latched on too tightly. Marco just pressed his face into Jean’s hair and smiled. 

“Well, I think you’re wonderful.” He felt Jean’s grip loosen and took the opportunity to pry him off a little, so that they could look at each other. Both were blushing, though Jean was considerably more red than Marco, and Marco just smiled even wider. “So, uh, I think I have a solution to your kiss problem. Mine, too, if you know what I mean.” Jean’s eyes widened and _how could one person be so freaking cute???_ He nodded, though, and Marco spared no time in bringing both of their faces together, their lips crashing together in an awkward but lovely way. It was kind of weird at first, but once they got a slow rhythm going, it was kind of perfect. Marco had to pull away after a little while, out of breath and he was so glad that he’d read that Wikihow article on kissing. Jean was just all smiles. He cautiously moved to cuddle up against Marco, getting all of the blankets out of the way before pressing against Marco’s side and pulling all of the covers back on top of them. The way he sat, so tense, it was like he still thought it wasn’t real. Marco just pressed back against Jean and wrapped an arm around the other.  
“  
So, are we, like, a thing now?” Jean nervously asked after a minute or so of silence. “Will you give me a chance?”

“I think so,” Marco sighed happily, leaning his head over to rest in on Jean’s. “This is nice.” Another few minutes of silence and warmth and cuddling ensued before Jean broke it. Again.

“So, about that bet… Do you know ‘Toxic’ by Brittany Spears?”


End file.
